wizardess_heartfandomcom-20200214-history
Mystery Series
Mystery Series are Wizardess Heart+ main stories. For side stories (spin-offs) see the Events page. Those can be read apart from the main stories. Overview The first thing shown at the beginning of the game is the Prologue, only after finishing it the player then is able to pick a main story. The main stories are divided by seasons of "Mystery Series," each containing 3 stories, also called "routes." Each route is based around a romanceable character and have 3 possible endings: Unhappy, Normal and Happy. As the player gives answers through the stories, 1, 3 or 7 points (called "intimacy points"), will be given to fill the "Love Meter," determining what endings are available. The more points the happier the ending you can get. To help this process, the game also contains a raising gauge item that can be bought or gained through gameplay. All main stories are fixed, without an expiring date, and can be read again from the start. To keep reading a story, the player must pass Checkpoints, also called Magic Challenges, using Magic Grade points or avatar items. After finishing any ending the player will receive Endings Rewards, with avatar and consumable items. No matter what ending the player picks, it will not affect the next stories chosen nor its sequels. Statistics Each story (route) have approximately 14 chapters, with between 8 to 12 episodes, plus the 3 possible endings with around 4 to 12 episodes. As one episode cost x1 Story Ticket, at total it could be around x116 to x172 Tickets to complete a story. Seasons From season 1 to 5 the player can pick any route as the stories are not consecutive. In all those stories the main character Liz Hart it is still trying to get accepted in Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy. From season 6 forward the stories have now a specific order, following the characters' release, it starts with Zeus and continues till the most recent routes. Each, also comes with a short summary from the previous stories, yet, not reading in the proper order might still inflict the comprehension of them. Resuming the plot, Liz Hart as an official student becomes a prefect and faces other mysteries mainly regarding the safety of the world. As the game stated each route being a different universe, some divergences occur from route to route in order to avoid speaking about the MC and her romantic relation in the previous characters' stories. 'Sequels' ] Sequels can only be read after playing the route's respective main story first, or in "release" (early bird) mode. Sequels do not follow the seasons release order, their debut is either related with the character popularity or a survey done by the NTT. Solmare Corporation. The sequels debuted int the following order: Klaus I*, Yukiya, Vincent, Elias, Randy, and Joel. *So far only Klaus Goldstein has 2 main routes, each bringing a different story. His Sequel is only related to his main route 1. 'Release List' This list only include Romanceable Characters with main stories. Scarlett and Augustus' stories are available in events only. Known Mysteries Not every mystery is part of every story line, though they might still be hinted at. Some of the mysteries are: * Dark magic occurrence * Disappearance of Serge Durandal * Disappearance of Magical Items * Gedonelune academy's female ghost.Wizardess Heart. Klaus Day 4. Retrieved on January 30, 2018. * Mysterious woman *Pigeons Death *The underground labyrinth *The Dragonkins Category:Gameplay Category:Mystery Series